Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for mounting an interactive/flat panel display device.
Description of the Related Art
Classrooms and boardrooms include traditional teaching or instructional aids, such as chalk boards, black boards, or white boards (collectively referred hereinafter as “teaching aids”), as non-limiting examples, mounted on at least one wall. Generally, these teaching aids have a tray attached near a lower part of the teaching aid. The tray is used for holding items for use with the teaching aid, such as chalk, markers, and erasers, as non-limiting examples. Instructors or presenters use these teaching aids for adding notes, comments, or illustrating concepts during the course of their instruction or presentation. Often these teaching aids cover entire areas of instructional focus, such as a forward classroom or boardroom wall. During periods of instruction or the presentation, attendees may take notes while listening to the instructor or presenter, or while observing what has been written on these teaching aids.
With the advent of the electronic age, additional classroom and boardroom teaching aids now have been developed including, for example, an interactive/flat panel display device. Through the interactive/flat panel display device, classroom or boardroom instruction may include pre-recorded instructions, or supplemental presentations from the instructor or presenter, or other instructional material from other sources. A display screen of the interactive/flat panel display device may be mounted on a wall of the classroom or boardroom. The display screen includes a bracket which attaches to the wall. The display screen hangs on the bracket.
Positioning and mounting the interactive/flat panel display device with a traditional teaching aid, such as a blackboard, is difficult. Because the teaching aid t already extends from the wall, the interactive/flat panel display device bracket cannot be easily positioned on the wall. In some instances, the interactive/flat panel display device bracket is attached directly to the blackboard. This configuration requires holes to be drilled in the blackboard, damaging the blackboard and therefore not a preferred means for attachment. In other instances, the interactive/flat panel is attached by drilling holes around the blackboard in the wall. This means of attachment is not preferred because the bracket cannot be moved, preventing repositioning of the interactive/flat panel display device for other teachers or presenters. The chalk or marker tray causes another problem. Preferably, the interactive/flat panel display device is positioned for easy access by the teacher or presenter. The interactive/flat panel display device needs to be at the same level as the existing teaching aid. Thus, the chalk or marker tray is in the way of mounting the interactive/flat panel display device. Moving the interactive/flat panel display device up puts it in the wrong position. Another way to mount the interactive/flat panel display device is to cut off a portion of the chalk or marker tray. However, this further prevents moving of the interactive/flat panel display device.